Love Story
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Melina looks back on her relationship with someone very close to her heart..


**Melina looks back on her relationship with someone very close to her heart..**

**A/N;; Everything in Italic is a flashback, just so yous know.**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own Taylor Swift - Love Story. I dont own Melina Perez. I dont own Jeff Hardy. I dont own any Superstars/Divas i mention.**

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you I closed my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air **

I can still remember the day that i first saw him, it was on the 21st of August, 2004 if I'm exactly correct.. It was the night he was returning to RAW after being at TNA for 2 years or so.. He was unlike anyone or anything I'd ever seen before. He was so different, so unique. He didn't blend into the crowd like everyone else did, he stood out with just his clothes alone, the different bright colours in his hair just meant that you weren't able to help but to watch him from a distance. When i got told by Vince that me and John were going into a feud with him, i was so excited, yet nervous. I'd probably never felt something like that in my entire life. Every time i close my eyes i can still picture the way he looked that day. He way he smiled. He way he went straight towards some of the other RAW superstars that i was too nervous to even look at half of the time because of the way they over powered everyone.. He acted fearless, and it drove me to want to know him more.. Yet, i didn't even know his name.. Stupid huh? Not that i gave a care. That smile never left his face that entire day, i can remember it so so clearly that it's like im living it all over again. I can still feel my nerves to this very day. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him though, even if i didn't say a word to him.. I just watched him from a distance, never leaving Johnny's side that entire day. I would give anything to have that day back, go back to the time when things were so simple, so easy to deal with. When, even though i didn't get along with most RAW Divas, except for Mickie and Barbie, because of my Heel personality on screen, i never felt so alive. I was living the dream back then.. Now, here i am.. Standing on the balcony of the hotel us Smackdown Superstars and Divas are all in for the night, all alone as i breath in the smell of the fresh, summer air as it surrounds me, wishing so hard that i could go back to them days.. So, I'll just close my eyes, and let the flashbacks start all over again..

****----** **

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello Little did I know **

_I stood there at the corner of the room, watching as Superstars and Divas from all of the three different brands, RAW, Smackdown, and ECW, talking to each other and laughing, dancing on the dance floor, or over at the bar, drinking more than their body weight in alcohol. I gripped onto the glass filled up half way with vodka, letting my hazel, slightly puffy and red eyes glance around the room. I sat their by myself. Me and John had broken up. We were still friends, but even he couldn't deal with the way i lusted over the younger brother.. I watched as Mickie and John Cena danced together on the dance floor, their arms around each other. It brought a weak smile to my face, at least one of us were happy with someone.. I really don't know what i would do without Mickie. She was my best friend. My rock. The one person i went to before anyone else.. I would be absolutely lost in the world without her there for me. I let my gaze wander over to where Barbie was, watching her downing another shot as Chris Irvine aka Jericho, done the same, both of them trying to out drink the other. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as i watched the smashed Barbie slur her words over to Chris, shaking her head as i continued to say sat on the bar stool i was on, drinking some of my vodka. I looked down as i continued to sit in silence, no one around me. I wore a pair of faded black jeans, a white vest and trainers. I wasn't exactly in one of those moods to get dressed up that night. I dragged her fingertips back down through my brown hair, which i had just left down, sighing before drinking more of my vodka. I lent my back against the wall behind me and closed my eyes, a smile slowly finding its way onto my features as i felt my body slowly relax. I hummed along to the music that played throughout the club, my grip slightly tighter around my glass i kept my eyes closed, my brown hair falling across my face slightly.  
"Hey there."  
I snapped my eyes open as i heard a voice from beside me, looking to my left for my hazel eyes to lock with his green. I couldn't help but let a smile form across my face, biting down on my bottom lip gently.  
"H..Hi." I said, before mentally yelling at myself for stuttering.  
Smooth move Mel.  
"I'm Jeff" He said with one of those grins that made me fall for him slightly harder.  
Of course i already knew that though. With the fued between him and John, my new ex, and with seeing him around and Barbie talking about his return for non stop the whole first week he had returned.  
"Melina.." I said quietly with a nervous smile.  
"Wanna' dance?" Jeff asked with a grin.  
I swear, i nearly fainted at that very moment._

**----**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, please don't go And I said **

_I stared at him with my hazel eyes that continued to flow with tears as i watched him pack his bags.. Me and Jeff had been dating for nearly 10 months, thing had been going great. He'd even met my parents yesterday.. He would have before, but with touring being crazy, we never got the chance.. He seemed to have got along with my mum just fine. My dad though, always took a while to get use to my boyfriends.. They'd gone outside.. And i really still didn't have a clue what had happened yesterday when they did. His multicoloured hair fell over his face slightly as he continued to shove things into his suite case. I cried harder as i watched him, my legs giving out on me and sending my onto my knees on the floor in the hall way. "Please.. Please don't go." I begged, watching him zip up his bag.  
Jeff looked over at me with his green eyes, closing them in a silent agony for a moment before looking down at me as he dragged his bag off of the bed we had shared for the last 4 months.. I shook my head, my black hair falling over my eyes and face as i cried harder than before.  
"Please Jeff.. Please." I begged him again, still on my knees as i looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
I watched as Jeff crouched down in front of me with a sigh, brushing my black hair from my eyes, causing me to close them for a moment. I felt his lips against mine, before it too quickly all faded away again. I opened my eyes and watched him slowly stand up again.  
"I'm sorry.." He murmured.  
I watched as Jeff grabbed his bag before carrying it down the stairs. No.. I couldn't let him go.. I couldnt let him go.. I slowly stood up and went after him, only to watch him walk out of the door, closing it behind him.  
"No.." I whispered.  
I closed my eyes before dropping down onto the stairs, crying harder than i had ever done before.._

**----**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story Baby, just say yes **

_I sat backstage of RAW with Mickie, my eyes red from the amount of tears i had cried from the last three weeks.. It had three weeks since Jeff had left, and i still felt numb inside. All i ever done was wrestle when i had to, go out once a week when Mickie and Barbie forced me too, and mainly stay in the hotel room i had that night. I lent my head onto Mickie's shoulder and closed my eyes, ignoring the stinging from them as i sighed. I missed Jeff. I needed him. I needed him more than i could put into words.. It killed me inside when i saw his colourful hair from a distance, knowing that i could go over to him and act like every things fine and normal.. No. Because nothing was fine. I wasn't fine.. I didn't feel normal. I felt numb inside and i felt like a fool. What the hell did i do? I still didn't know. He wouldn't tell me. I wanted, no, needed, to know, so i could be more like he wanted me to. I would be anything Jeff wanted me to be, if it meant that he would love me again.. I opened my eyes slowly, my hazel, slightly red and puffy, eyes looked around the space around me with a blank expression. The superstars and Divas rushed past me and Mickie, making their ways towards their locker rooms or to the ring for the final match of the night. I pulled back, before looking at Mickie as i bit down on my bottom lip roughly.  
"I need him Mickie." I said in a whisper.  
Mickie looked over at me and sighed, smiling slightly as she shook her head to herself.  
"Go get him then.."  
I stared at her for a moment. Go get him? What? Was she crazy?  
"What have you taken Mickie?" I asked before i could stop myself.  
I smiled sheepishly as Mickie burst out laughing suddenly, shaking her head.  
"Nothing." She replied honestly. I continued to stare at her, my eyebrows raised.  
"You want him back.. You go get him back." She explained with a smile.  
I stared at her for a moment longer, before blinking a few times as an idea suddenly hit me. I stood up and smiled down at her, grabbing my duffel bag.  
"Thanks Mickie." I said quickly before running off.._

**----**

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while **

_I stared at the hotel door in front of me, not knowing if i should knock or not.. This was a stupid idea. It would never work.. No. It would never work. I was being stupid by just thinking of it. Why would he ever take me back? What? Was i actually going insane now? I put my head into my hands, letting out a quiet sigh as i rubbed my forehead with my fingers. I slowly looked at the door again and bit down on my bottom lip roughly. Even if i did knock, what the hell would i say? Yeah, you reeeally shoulda' thought this one through Mel. I rolled my eyes to myself and shook my head. I wasn't exactly brilliant at making plans, was i? It could work, i doubt it, but it could.. But, what if it didn't? Then what would i do? I would look, and feel, like a complete and utter idiot. Yeah.. I shouldn't do this. This isn't like me at all. I never done things like this. Never.. Well, except for now.. I shouldn't have listened to Mickie. No, if i didn't, i wouldn't be here right now, arguing with myself over what the hell i should do. Yes. Its sorted. I, Melina, shall never listen to Mickie when she says things like that again. Never.. I shook my head and closed my eyes. But, what if Mickie was right? What if she made a point in what she said? What if i should do this? I guess i will never know if i don't try, eh? I took a step towards the door before knocking on it three times. I took a step back and bit down on my bottom lip roughly before a nervous smile made its way across my features. Before even i could register what i was doing, i grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to me, crushing my lips up to his.._

**----**

**Oh oh Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me I was begging you, please don't go And I said **

_I stepped back and stared at Jeff with my hazel eyes, dropping my gaze down to the floor and closing my eyes for a moment as i felt Jeff stare at me in surprise. I slowly opened my eyes a few moments later, looking up at him as i bit down on my bottom lip roughly.  
"Hey.." I said in a whisper.  
I could feel my heart rate increase from inside of me as i watched Jeff slowly give one of those grins that made me fall in love with him all over again. I closed my eyes as Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, holding him close to me.. I never wanted this moment to end.  
Jeff slowly shook his head and pulled back, taking a step away from me as the words that my father had told him rang through his mind like an alarm.  
I could feel my hazel eyes fill up with tears as he pushed me away from him, looking down to avoid him seeing them.  
"I need you Jeff.." I whispered, wiping the tears that rolled down my cheek quickly.  
I could heard him sigh from above me, slowly looking up at him.  
"I can change.. I can change.. I will do anything to have you love me again.." I begged him, more tears rushing to my eyes.  
Jeff closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again as Melina's dads words ran through his ears. He sighed, leaning out and wiping a tear as it rolled down my cheek.  
"I will always love you." He whispered.  
"Please Jeff.. Please don't leave me alone.." I whispered, begging him.  
Jeff shook his head, taking a step back into his hotel room.  
"I'm sorry."  
The was the last thing he said to me before he shut his hotel room door.  
I stared after him, more tears rolling down my face, stinging my eyes. I turned around quickly before running off towards my hotel room. I opened the door quickly, before slamming it behind myself, ignoring the loud slam as i sunk down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest as i cried loudly.._

**----**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story Baby, just say yes **

_I looked over at Jeff with a wide grin, keeping my arms around tightly as i watched the sky above us. The darkness surrounded us both as we lay on the ground, watching the stars above us in the night sky. I honestly had no idea were we where, and i don't think Jeff did either, not that either of us cared anyway. It had been two months since we had started going out, and i don't think i could be any happier. I was honestly falling in love with him more and more, harder and harder, by every single second that went past. We had become inseparable according to Mickie. Not that i gave a damn. I wanted to spend every moment with Jeff that i could. I smiled wider to myself as i watched the stars, leaning my head onto Jeff chest as he continued to stroke my side. My brown hair fell across some of my face slightly, closing my eyes for a moment as i felt myself get sucked more into the moment than i already was. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to loose this moment.. It was just, so.. Perfect. I opened my eyes slowly again, looking up at Jeff and grinning as my hazel eyes locked with his green ones. I reached up and ran my fingers absent minded through his bright hair, grinning to myself as Jeff lent down and kissed me gently. I kissed him back gently, closing my eyes again after a moment, smiling at the feeling of Jeff's hand running up and down my side slowly. I slowly opened my eyes again as Jeff pulled back a few moments later.  
"Mel?" He said, barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah?" I murmured back.  
"I think I'm in love with you.."  
I froze slightly.. Even though i was in love with him, we had never told each other those words before. I couldn't help but let a grin find it self onto my face again.  
"Jeff?" I whispered.  
"Yeah Mel?"  
"I think I'm in love with you too.."  
Jeff looked down at me and grinned widely, causing me to grin widely back at him as well, before he lent down slightly again and pressed his lips to mine.  
"I love you Melina."  
"I love you Jeff."_

**----**

**Romeo, save me They try to tell me how I feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story Baby, just say yes **

**Oh oh **

_I walked backstage with Mickie and Candice, stretching out my arms as i continued to talk to them both, all three of us getting ready for our 6 diva tag team match. I pulled on my skin coloured ring attire, doing up my black boots as Mickie continued to ramble on about something that neither myself or Candice understood a word of. I shrugged to myself before grabbing the black feathers i would need for later that night, looking into a mirror and running my fingers through my hair until something Mickie said caught my ears.  
"You shouldnt still like him as much as you do Mel. Hes obviously over you. Maybe you should get over him too."  
I froze. I knew she was talking about Jeff. Even the thought of him now a days brought tears to my eyes. It had been two and a half months since he had shut that hotel door in my face, and he was now on Smackdown, while i was still on Raw.  
I sighed and closed my eyes in a silent agony. Mickie would never understand.. No one would understand.  
"C'mon we have a match." Candice said quickly, registering the look of hurt on my face.  
I nodded silently and walked out of the locker room, Candice and Mickie rushing to catch up.  
"Mel.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it that way.. I just meant, you could have any guy you wanted.. And you still want Jeff.." Mickie sighed. "He broke your heart, and i don't like him for that.. I mean, you could get anyone.. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately?"  
That caused the three of us to laugh.  
I pulled on a brave face, smiling at Mickie, before putting my hands onto my hips, swaying my hips to the sides, causing us all to laugh again.  
I smiled at them both before watching them jog out to the ring when Mickie's theme music started. I grinned when i heard my theme music started, walking out onto the platform and holding my feathers up into the air, grinning at the paparazzi, before walking down to the ring. I dropped my feathers down onto the floor and climbed onto the ring apron, jumping up into the air before landing on the apron in the splits. I slid into the ring and stood up, looking at Mickie and Candice with a smile, before looking over at Beth, Jillian and Katie Lea. I nodded to what the other two said, ignoring as they climbed out of the ring, my eyes locked with Jillian's before we locked up with each other the moment the bell rung.. Mickie's words rang throughout my mind for the rest of the day.  
'You shouldnt still like him as much as you do Mel..'_

**----**

**I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town And I said **

I walked around backstage of RAW, the night of the WWE 2009 Draft. I breathed in and out slowly, knowing that Jeff might be around here somewhere.. I closed my eyes, hanging my Womans Champion title belt over my left shoulder as i stretched out my leg muscles, leaning to the side. I had decided to get over Jeff.. I needed to. I couldn't keep waiting on him forever. He probably has already moved on, so, that means i have to as well. No matter how hard it was. I was pulled out my thoughts by a sharp slap to my arse. I snapped my eyes up wards as i turned around, narrowing them at Randy.  
"Will you ever fuck off?!" I screamed at him, causing most of the Superstars and Divas backstage to look at us.  
"Not until you admit how much you really want me." Randy purred with a wink.  
I could feel my fists clenching. I stared at him for a moment, before realising what i was doing, i punched him square in the nose.  
"You bitch!" Randy yelled.  
I shrugged silently, before turning around and making my way to the ring as a tech guy called me..

I widened my eyes as i watched Michelle get a pin on Mickie, quickly getting into the ring after the three count, kneeling down besides my best friend and hugging her close to me as she let out groans of pain.. I looked at the Smackdown Divas and narrowed my hazel eyes, before looking up at the screen as it decided on who was being Drafted over to Smackdown. I widened my eyes in surprise at my photo suddenly showed up on screen, standing up with a smirk, putting my belt over my shoulder and tapping it as i smirked still, pointing at at Smackdown Divas.. The moment that those cameras from around me went off though, i collapsed down onto the mat and cried hard.. I would be going to Smackdown.  
I would be going to the same brand as Jeffrey Nero Hardy..

**----**

**Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you, but you never come Is this in my head I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring And said **

I walked backstage with Gail Kim, my belt in my hands as i watched her walk off and away from me without another word. I let out a sigh and lent my forehead against the wall closest to me, banging my fist against it a few times. I'd just won in my debut match on Smackdown! and now i was having to face touring and hanging out with no one but myself. So fun! I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck before walking towards the locker room i was using for that night.. I kept my gaze down on the floor, trying to block out the noise of other peoples conversations as i walked.. I felt so alone. I wanted to go back to RAW. To the people that i got along with and loved. Not here. Not on Smackdown. Not on my own. I could feel the tears well up into my eyes, causing me to brake out into a jog, running into the locker room and slam the door behind me. I could feel peoples eyes on the door, all of them wanting to know what the hell had just caused that bang. I cried out quietly and shook my head side to side, trying to make the pain and numbness from inside stop.. I couldn't do this for much longer.. I just couldn't.. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a vest and trainers, shoving my ring attires into my duffel bag, grabbing my title belt. I walked out of the locker room and towards the exit, never saying a word to anyone. I could feel peoples eyes on me, burning into soul. I shook my head before running out of the arena, getting into my rental and driving off to the hotel that i had for the next two days.

I sat on the hotel bed, my hazel eyes staring at the white wall opposite me as the tears fell down my cheeks. I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes, before opening them a few minutes later, looking up at the white ceiling. I swear they made all of the white to slowly and surely drive you to the point of madness. I sighed and shook the thought from out of my mind, closing my eyes again and ignoring the stinging feeling, determined to stop the tears from rolling down my face.. I couldn't, no, wouldn't, let myself cry over Jeffrey Hardy any more.. He had moved on.. So then i should as well. I cried out in frustration and sadness, knowing that i wouldn't never be able to get over the younger Hardy, no matter how much i tried.. Because i was in love with him.. And i was in love deep.. I sighed and wiped my eyes, sitting up and raising an eyebrow to myself as i heard a banging coming from my door..

**----**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad Go pick out a white dress It's a love story Baby, just say yes **

I opened the hotel door and widened my hazel eyes as i saw the one and only Jeff Hardy standing there in front of me. I looked at him in confusion before widening my eyes even more as i watched him drop down onto one knee, taking my hand as he pulled out a ring from his back pocket. I covered my mouth with my free hand, feeling a new set of tears fill up in my hazel eyes.  
"Melina.. Im sorry. Im so, so, sorry.." Jeff whispered, pressing his lips to my hand.  
"I love you so much. And, your the only person i will ever be able to.."  
Jeff looked up at me, his green eyes locking with my hazel.  
"I spoke to your dad yesterday and he said yes.." He continued, pressing his lips to my hand again.  
"What I'm trying to say is.. Will you marry me?"  
I could feel the tears roll down from my eyes as i nodded up and down, a smile forming on my face.  
Jeff grinned up at me, sliding the ring onto my finger, before standing up and wrapping his arms around me tightly, holding me close.  
"I love you soo much.." He whispered.  
I wrapped my arms around him tightly as the tears continued to fall from my eyes, looking up at him with a smile.  
"I love you too.." I whispered.  
Jeff grinned at me before leaning down and crushing my lips with his own..

**----**

**Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh **

I walked down the isle slowly, grinning up Jeff as i walked in a white dress. Mickie, Barbie and Candice walked beside me, Mickie my Maid Of Honour. Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms stood behind Jeff, Matt his best man. I bit down onto my bottom lip lightly and i held the flowers closer to my chest, stopping at the top of the isle, kissing my dads cheek lightly with a smile, before standing opposite Jeff. This smile hadn't left my face the whole day.. Jeff stood forward and kissed me gently.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered down to me before stepping back.  
I grinned at him, feeling myself blush.  
"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Melina and Jeff as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.." The priest started.  
I looked up at Jeff with a grin, handing my bouquet to Mickie quickly. Jeff grinned back at me as the priest continued to speak, taking my hands in his.  
"The rings please?" The priest asked.  
Matt stood forward and handed me and Jeff the rings, both of us thanking him quietly in return.  
"If you would both say the vows you have chosen. Melina if you could start first." The priest said after a moment.  
I nodded before gazing up into Jeff's green eyes with a smile.  
"I, Melina Nava Perez, take you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I whispered up to him.  
Jeff smiled down at me before speaking.  
"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you, Melina Nava Perez, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jeff said, his eyes never leaving mine.  
I grinned at him widely.  
"Jeff, will you take Melina to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jeff whispered down to me, sliding the ring onto my finger.  
I could feel the tears fill my eyes. But this time, not sad ones.. But, happy ones.  
"Melina, will you take Jeff to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I whispered, sliding the ring onto Jeff's finger.  
"Any objections?" The priest asked, only to be met with silence.  
"With the power invested in me, i now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.  
Jeff grinned at me, which i gladly returned, before wrapping my arms around his neck as he crushed his lips to mine.  
"I love you Melina Hardy.." Jeff whispered.  
"I love you too." I whispered back with a giggle.  
We both grinned at each other, before crushing our lips with others again..

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..**


End file.
